


Sterek Short stories

by Soulseerer



Series: Sterek short stories [1]
Category: Katy Perry songs, One direction songs - Fandom, Shakira Songs
Genre: Based on a Katy Perry Song, Based on a One Direction Song, F/F, F/M, M/M, School Projects, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulseerer/pseuds/Soulseerer
Summary: The town of Beacon Hills is finally settling in with the knowledge that werewolves live amongst them so much so that the high school educators agreed to hold a debate believers vs non believers .
Relationships: Cora Hale/Kira Yukimura, Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Series: Sterek short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866292





	Sterek Short stories

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is the first sterek sort story it is a song fic hope you enjoy it
> 
> I do not own anything.

"Derek" Scott said as soon as he reached the loft he had been running there since he saw them on stage "Scott what happened" Derek asked he worried of course he was Scott never came to the loft unless something true awful is happening "Everyone is fine , I need to tell you something" Scott said full on grinning which made Derek relax slightly as he invited Scott in he also felt worried slightly since he didn't know what the something was "What" was all Derek had to say before Scott started rambling "So we have have this new school project and we had to do a oral report on how we feel about well our kind existing we where split into groups of five and Stiles and his group got Hale and i wanted you to see his project but you have to promise not to kill him after"Scott rambled he did this only when he was truly fearful of the outcome "What did Stiles do" Derek asked trying to stay calm because he knows how easy it is to lose his temper when something concerns the human the very easy to break human "He sang or They sang" Scott said and that is when Derek called a pack meeting once everyone was gathered "Derek wants to see your project live"Scott told Stiles "You told him i hate you his gonna kill me for this" Stiles snapped back "No he won't we got your back you can do this" Scott said so Stiles did he motioned his group over Boyd Jackson Lydia and Kira 

"Just start like you did at school" Scott told him and left to sit on stage

"Hi i am Stiles i'll be singing i won't dare to say Derek Hale is my friend but i know him well enough to be able to tell this story from his viewing point so the first song is about Talia and Laura Hale it is called Story of my life by One direction" Stiles said then took a deep breath and nodded Derek found himself clenching his fist

"Written on my walls are the stories i can't explain leave my heart open but it stays right here in it's cage" Stiles sang and Derek found himself listening  
"She told me the morning she can't seem to see a light upon the hill although i am broken my heart is untamed and still" Jackson sang  
"And i'll be long gone tonight the fire beneath my feet is open wide the way i been holding on to tight i don't see the in between" Boyd sang  
"The story of my life i call her home i spent my hours to make sure she warm and time is frozen in the story of" The group sang  
"Story of my life" Stiles ended the song 

Derek oddly was listening he wanted to kill or punch something or someone (Breakable Human) he kept repeating in his head and trough all the temper checks he was listening 

"The next song is for Cora Hale from Kira Yukimaru it is called That's what makes you beautiful also by One Direction" Stiles said then Kira stepped forward 

"I i i don't know why your being shy" Stiles sang  
"Or turn away when i look into you i i eyes" Kira sang  
"When everyone else in the world can see it everyone else but you" Stiles sang  
"Baby you light up my world like no body else the way that your flip your hair gets me overwelmed and when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell" Both sang  
"You don't know oh oh you don't know your beautiful" Stiles sang  
"That is what makes you beautiful"Kira ended the song 

Cora gave Kira a full on grin which Derek noticed it has been years since he saw his sister so happy 

"The third song is from Lydia Martin to Peter Hale and is called E.T By Katy perry" Stiles said 

Derek noticed the frown on Peter's face he was confused good Derek wasn't the only one 

"Your so supersonic could you be the devil could you be a angel your touch is cosmic every move is magic" Lydia sung  
"Your from a whole other world a different dimention you opened my eyes" Stiles  
"And where you go i see the light oh oh Kiss me K K Kiss me infect me with your love and fill me with your poison take me T t take me wanna be your victim ready for abduction" Lydia sang  
"Oh boy your an alien your touch so far way it's supernatural extra torestial" Stiles sang ending the song

"When we where given this project we where told we had to give our view point on have we feel about the name or family we given the previous songs have shown how the group and parts of the group feels about either the Hales or a Hale i would like to express my view now more specifically my view of Derek Hale with a song by Katy Perry called unconditionally" Stiles said and when he was done talking he was standing on the stage alone giving Scott a weary look who nodded for him to continue and now Derek was absolutely listening he needed a new reason to kick the smart ass kids ass Derek looked up straight at Stiles who swallowed a lump in his throat then started the song bravely holding Derek's eyes   
"Oh no i think i got to close oh that i truly saw what is hidden in the side all the insecurities all the dirty laundry the truth of what never may be locked in your eyes Unconditional Unconditionally i will love you unconditonally there is no fear when you let go and just be free so i love you Unconditionally " Stiles sang kick his ass or kiss the idiot Derek debated to himself as the group joined Stiles on stage   
"Come just as you are to me" Lydia sang "Don't apologies know that you are a worthy" Boyd sung "I'll take your bad days with your good walk through each storm " Jackson and Kira sang "Do i all because i love you i love you"Stiles sung "Unconditionally"They all sang ending the song 

Derek's roar filled the room "Everyone leave NOW" Derek growled out Stiles followed suit behind Scott when Derek grabbed his wrist and said "not you" when everyone except for Stiles was it gone Derek pushed him against the wall "Oh Hey Mr wall long time no meet" Stiles said "Stiles" Derek said his voice was different which made Stiles look into his eyes and pay attention "Tell me it i mean.. did you.. do you really.. the truth Stiles" Derek frowned and growling at his struggle to word his feelings Stiles answer all his questions anyway "Yes i meant it ... Did i really always feel like this? also Yes .. Do you i really love you. Hell to the Yes . You want to know if it is the truth listen to my heart when i tell you "I love you Derek Hale" Stiles said might as well his dying so anyway but Derek kissed instead and after his brain caught up he was kissing back and for the first time in a very long time they where truly happy 

The End


End file.
